


Five Alternate Universes

by procellous



Series: Here Our Dreams Are [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/pseuds/procellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, well, four AUs and one drabble thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Alternate Universes

**1\. The one where Tim has a unicorn and Steph is amused.** (not technically an AU, but oh well.)

Tim was being followed by a unicorn. It was getting very annoying; it kept poking him in the back with its horn, and Steph was _not helping._

"You know, you could help me out here," he had said, but she had just laughed.

"Where would be the fun in that? You look very pretty with your unicorn. Wait hang on, let me just text Dick about this." She snapped a picture of Tim scowling with the unicorn, and typed something out on her phone, dodging Tim's attempt to get the phone away from her.

"Don't–" he said, as Steph hit 'send'. "He's gonna try to put me in a princess costume. _Again._ "

"Wait, _again_? This has happened before?"

"Not the unicorn part, but - yeah."

He's fairly certain he destroyed all the pictures of that particular incident, but Dick is anything if not stubborn. Some might have survived.

**2\. The one where Tim and Steph don't meet until he's Red Robin and she's Batgirl.**

"Be careful, the roof is a bit slippery there," a man said, and a black gloved hand was extended towards Batgirl. She took it gratefully – he seemed nicer than Damian, the demon brat, at least. She looked up and saw a black cowl and a friendly smile, a red tunic and skin tight black spandex.

_Oh no, he's hot._

"I'm Red Robin, and you're beautiful," he said, and Steph's heart skipped a beat or two. Or several. Nobody had called her 'beautiful' since she had her baby, not really, and she was still losing the weight she had put on during her pregnancy.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that flattery gets you nowhere?"

"But flattery would imply I'm insincere," he replied, and Steph was pretty sure that it was not humanly possible to be this charming.

"So, beautiful, are we going to fight crime, or not?"

"I'm Batgirl, not beautiful."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can be both."

**3\. The one where Spoiler is the teenaged sidekick to Cluemaster, and Robin is in love.**

"You know, we gotta stop meeting like this," Spoiler said.

"You mean where your dad commits a crime, we give chase, until you and I are alone together?"

"Yeah. Something like that. How about you and I go out somewhere without the masks? Just you and me, no crimes, no Batman, no Cluemaster?"

"I don't think–"

"Bad for your health, thinking." Spoiler lifted up the edge of her mask, kissing him, and then slipped past. "Anyway, nice seeing you, Boy Romeo **."**

He had let her slip through his fingers again, but Spoiler was his Catwoman.

She slips past his defenses again and again.

**4\. The one where Tim died instead of Steph. She isn't handling it well.**

"Steph, you can't keep going like this. T… _He_ wouldn't have wanted you to destroy yourself like this," Nightwing said gently, one hand on Steph's shoulder.

"Don't talk to me about Tim! You can't even say his name! And how do you know what he would have wanted? I bet he didn't want to die, either!"

"Steph, listen to me." Dick's eyes were sincere, "I miss him too. But you can't let your grief destroy you. You know how he became Robin, right?"

"Yeah, he…he told one one of our dates." Her voice was thick, and she felt like she had swallowed concrete. Thinking about those days was painful – both of them were young and naïve then, two teenagers in love. Now it was just one teenager in love with a ghost.

"He didn't want Batman's grief to destroy him then, and he wouldn't want your grief to destroy you now."

Dick couldn't help but think about the three ghosts in the cave. Jason's, Tim's, and Steph's. Jason, who was killed by the Joker, Tim, who was killed by Black Mask, and Steph, who was killed by her grief.

**5\. The one where Timothy is a prince of the kingdom of Gotham, and Steph is a knight.**

"So. Congratulations. You're a knight."

"Oh look, you were paying attention. _Yes_ , Tim, I'm a knight."

"I meant congratulations on _being_ a knight now, instead of just a squire."

"Well, why didn't you just say so, Timmy."

"You do realize that I'm a prince, and so I outrank you. By a lot. And I can order you banished."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you mean it. In fact, I think you're just not used to being a prince yet instead of a mere lord."

"Stephanie," Tim said.

"Yes, _milord_?" she mocked.

"Stop talking," he said, leaning in and kissing her.


End file.
